


Confessions

by Missthang616, SarArt13



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarArt13/pseuds/SarArt13
Summary: 1X13 what if it was Frankie who got the shot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea belongs to SarArt13. I hope you like it :)

Will and Frankie were both angry as they walked into the dead drop but even more so when they heard Alex saying "Agents so glad you could join us. Can I offer you a drink? I brought my own"

"No I'm good" Will said

"Yeah I'll pop some champagne when you're dead" Frankie said

"Yeah I figured. You're friends didn't want to partake either" Alex said

"Sorry for the mess" Tina said smugly

"Standish your girlfriend sucks" Frankie said

"Yeah I know that now" Standish said tied up to a chair

"Savor the moment Alex you're gonna spend the rest of your life in a cell" Will told him pissed off

"Ooh so mad...I love the passion that's why I want us to be a team again, you and your friends are gonna do a job for me" Alex said

"Thats never gonna happen" Will said adamantly

"I thought you might say that" he said snapping his fingers as one of his workers brought over a metal brief case over to the bar "So I brought a little insensitive... Now who to pick"

"Hey whatever you're doing you can use that on me" Will said

"Wish I could Will truly, but you are so chalked full of misplaced heroism you'd let yourself die before you'd work for me but if it's someone else's life were at steak, someone you care about" he said placing his hand on Susan's shoulder

Then moving to lay his hand on Ray "even the estranged best friend who stole your girl way back when... Then you'll do whatever the hell I want" He said fixing to shoot the needle into Ray's neck but pulled back at the last second

"You know what... I just had a better idea" he said walking over to Frankie

Realizing what he was thinking Will said "I'll do it... I'll do what you want"

"Not that I don't believe you Will because I do... you're a horrible liar but I still have to do this to ensure the rest of the team follows through" Alex said sticking the needle into Frankie neck putting his hand over her mouth to silent her scream

"What did you just put in her?" Will asked worried

"Fifty microns of magnetized nanoparticles designed to move harmlessly through the blood stream... Unless I activate them then the particles coagulate in the brain rupturing vains causing massive cerebral hemorrhages... Instint death, I won't lie it's pretty gruesome" Alex said "But why should you believe me let's demonstrate shall we" gesturing to bring Paul in the middle of the room and murdering him by the touch of a button

Frankie turned her head towards Will not being able to bare the sight of it knowing that this could be her pretty soon

Feeling her eyes on him he turned his head and seen a look he's never seen before in her eyes he recognized it as fear taking a few steps closer to her where his body was pressed up against the side of hers Will told her "it's okay, you're gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you... We're gonna do what ever he wants no matter what it is" resting his chin against her head breathing in the scent of her hair

"You can't say that you don't know what he wants and we can't risk other people's life to save mine... Your job is to save other people Will not me" Frankie said so quietly you could barely hear her

"Yes you're right my job is to save other people, but you're wrong about something to you're my partner which means it's my job to keep you safe... And I know when it comes down to saving you or saving the world I'm supposed to pick the world but I can't do that Frankie I'm gonna pick you everytime" Will told her

"Why?" Frankie asked turning her body so they were chest to chest

"You already know why" Will told her

"Yeah I do but I want you to say" Frankie said looking up at him gripping the side of his shirt in her hand

Bending down to kiss her gentle then leaning down so he could softly whisper in her ear "Because I love you"

Letting go of his shirt so she could wrap her arms tightly around his waist she said into his chest "I love you too Will! And I'm sorry for pushing you away all the time I just didn't want to get hurt but keeping you at arm's length wasn't as easy at I thought it would be... So If you want too I really want to try and make this work, if I don't die that is."

"I want that more than anything in the world" Will told her hugging her tightly

"That was so cheesey" Frankie said with a soft giggle

"You think my cheesiness is sexy" Will teased

"No I don't" Frankie tried to lie

"Yes you do" Will said seeing right through her lie

"Okay fine maybe I find it a little sexy" Frankie said given him a soft kiss

They were in their own little world until the sound of Alex's voice brought them back to reality

"Well as much as I hate to break up this little love rest you have going on here I mean seriously it's adorable... Our plane leaves in 15 so we best be going... I wouldnt want you losing each other so soon after confessing your love... So chop chop times a wastin" he said walking out the door

Everyone knew it was best to follow him so that's what they did


	2. Not a chapter

Just letting everyone know that I will be making this a multi chapter fic...

Thank you all so much for reading, commiting and giving kudos it means the absolute world to me

You guys are amazing

I will try and update as soon as possible

Until next time

Lots of love :)


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you thinking?" Will asked watching Frankie look out the window of the plane

"I hate that you all are having to do this because of me... This has to be killing you, you couldn't even steal a bottle of wine in Spain without paying for it, you're always so honest and as annoying at that is sometimes it one of the things I love most about you" she said turning to look at him

"Well I'm not gonna lie and say that im a hundred percent okay with doing this... but It's just money and they can always make more money, but I can't every get another you so I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe" he said smiling "you wanna know one thing I love most about you?"

"What" she asked a grin

"I love how you bite your lip when you're thinking, and how you twirl your hair when you're nervous, and I love the sound of your laugh especially when I'm the one causing it, and.." he said

"I thought you said one thing" she said interrupting him before he could finish naming stuff off

"Yeah I did... But theres so much that I love about you I couldn't pick just one thing" he said gazing at her

"You're such a dork" she said laughing loudly

"There's that laugh" he said glancing down at her lips

Leaning over she gave him what she thought was gonna be a quick kiss but he had other plans reaching up to cup her cheeks kissing her deeper

He pulled away saying "I also love doing that"

"Me too" she told him laying her head on his shoulder and staying there the rest of the flight

> * * *

"Wake up honey... We just landed" he told her softly running his fingers through her hair

"No" she groaned snuggling deeper into his side

"Come on Frank's, the quicker we get this done the quicker you and me can get back to our lives and I can finally take you out on a date" he says kissing her head

"What kinda date?" She asked a small smile on her lips with her eyes still close

"I can't tell you that you'll just have to wake up and find out for yourself but I can tell you that it's gonna be really good" he said smiling trying to coach her to get up

"Will what if I don't get to find out?" She asked raising up to look at him the smile slipping from his face when he heard her words

"You'll get to find out..." He said softly looking into her eyes

Choosing not to argue the matter even though she knew he couldn't promise her that she stood up walked passed him then turned to hold her hand out towards him

Grabbing her hand while he stood he then walked beside her to the plane exit

* * *

 

"What took y'all so long? Jai's already going to get the car" Susan said

"I couldn't get sleeping beauty to get up" Will said nudging Frankies shoulder teasingly

"I'm sorry that I was so tired It must be all the tiny robots I have floating in my blood stream" she teasingly said back

Standish walked over and hugged her catching her off guard

"What are you doing" Frankie asked him

"Hugging you" Standish replied like it was obvious

"I know that! Why?" Frankie asked

"Please don't die... I don't think Dad would do a good job raising me without you he's too easy on me... I need tough love every now and then" Standish told her still not letting her go

Realising he probably wasn't gonna stop hugging her until she hugged him back she wrapped her arms around him while saing to Will "See I told you you baby him to much, even he thinks so."

"I just want him to know that we're proud of him and that it's okay to mess up sometimes whats so wrong with that?" Will asked

"We're spies... It's not okay to mess up..." Frankie said looking from Will to Standish

"But even if you do mess up we still love you" Will said to Standish "don't we Frankie?!"

Both turned to look at her waiting for her to answer

"What you're gonna make me say it out loud? Fine, Yes we'll still love you..." Frankie told Standish

"I love you guys too" Standish said

"Okay enough with the feelings talk... Let's go" Frankie said as she seen Jai pull up in a news van

* * *

Standing looking at the view of prague "We should come back here before we leave it would be nice to see it without my gun it's really beautiful" Will told Frankie

"Yeah we should It is really beautiful, but I'm still bringing my gun" she told him

"Of course" he said laughing

"Here you go" Jai said handing Will and Frankie their badges and Frankie a microphone "be careful with that mic"

"I think you'd make a good news reporter" he said

"Because of how photogenic I am?" She said laughing

"Absolutlely if you were really in tv I'd never turn it off" he flirted

"Wow that was a very smooth" she said jokingly

"I know I certainly have a way with the ladies.." he said playfully

"You definely do" she said rolling her eyes

"It's time to go in. You ready for this?" He asked her

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied

* * *

" I have never got plastic surgery" Susan said

"Funny your face never moved when you said that" Frankie said starting a fight to distract everyone's attention from the swapping of the brief case

Pretty soon the guards broke up the fight and lead them to a million dollar prison cell with bars as the door

"You know if that was a real fight it probably would've been really close" Frankie said

"Please I would've kicked your ass" Susan said as they waited for Will and Ray to come get them

(To be continued)

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the sexiest choke out I've ever seen" Ray flirted

"Not now Ray, but thank you" Susan said pulling in his jacket

"So are next move?" Frankie questioned

"Our next move is you give me the key and the case and I lock you in here" Tina said pointing a gun in our direction

"The key? Oh I misplaced it" Ray said patting his pockets

"Ray! Thank you Susan" Tina said as Ray through her the key and Susan handed her the brief case "now it's time to start the real mission"

Should've know this was about more than just money" Frankie said

"The money was just a nice bonus... But hey good team work" Tina said locking the gate

"What's that think you use to always say to me 'go big or go home' I'm sure this missions political" Will said to Ollerman over comms

"Bravo whiskey we're here to kill the Russian Minister and what better way to start a war than to assassinate their second in demand? After Tina walks into that room and puts a bullet in Karamals (?) head they'll find security tape of you breaking in, they'll discover that Tina worked with your team, even dated one of your members. I can see the head lines now American spies assassinates Minister, of course then you'll be tried by Russia which will end in your execution, so sad. War brings chaos, chaos brings profit" Alex said

"And you'll be there to pick up the pieces" Will said

"To Re-establish order, I mean Will you said you wanted me to be more than a commen criminal. You can honestly be surprised I turned the tables on you" Alex said smugly

"Honestly Alex I'm not surprised at all" Will said

"Niether of us are" Frankie said

"Lot of good that does you now. Thank you for everything team. Mission accomplished" Alex said

* * *

Turning the chair around Standish wasted no time shooting Tina

"Consider your ass dumped, guys spread the word I'm single again" Standish said getting up and grabbing the key

"Heyyy I knew you could do it" Will said

"I didn't but I'm still glad you did, how'd you manage to bribe yourself into that room?" Frankie said

"Let's just say we owe a lot of countries a lot of things. I'm on my way" Standish said

* * *

"Special delivery" Jai said over comms

Walking to the gate Susan grabbed the dog collar "Got it... This is from Jai" she said

"What is that?" Frankie asked as Susan put it on her neck

"That is a really powerful electro magnet. I'm g gonna use it to stop the nanoparticles from collecting in your brain" Jai told her 

"Jai I'm not sure if I've ever told you this before or not but I'm really glad that we're friends" Frankie said

"Me too Frank's, I'm gonna use the collar to locate ollerman when he activates the death-anater but once the nanoparticles gets blocked the signal goes out so if we want to find ollerman" Jai said

"We're gonna have to leave some of them inside my brain" Frankie says finishing Jai's sentence

"What are the risk here Jai?" Will asked

"Best case lots of pain, worst case she does" Jai reluctantly says

"No no we're not it" Will said scaredly

"Will we have to do this" Frankie said grabbing his hands

"Frank's" Will started to pretest

"Will I'm doing it! And you're gonna go and find ollerman and it'll all be okay" Frankie told him

"I'm not leaving you! Ray can handle going and getting Ollerman" Will said adamantly turning towards Ray saying "If you do this for me I promise I'll start trying to let you back into my life"

"Of course I'll do it" Ray said

"Did someone call for a locksmith?" Standish said unlocking the gate

Turning comms back on Will said to Alex "it's me, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"What's going on? Where the hell is Tina?" Ollerman asked

"We're having com issues these things are so unreliable. Look just wanted to congratulate you on the plan that speach was just fantastic" Will said

"Yeah was Tina supposed to shoot Karamal right after you did it? Cause that would've been cool" Frankie said 

"Yeah it would've been cool, unfortunately we had to put a bullet in her" Will said making Alex slame his hand against a window 

"Yeah payback much like Tina is a bitch" Standish says

"That outta do it. Good luck" Ray said as him, Susan and Standish walk out of the room

* * *

"Will I know you said you're not leaving but you don't have to stay... This might not end the way we want it to and I..." Frankie said

"Baby look at me!! I'm not staying here because I feel like it's the right thing I'm staying because I love you! I'm not going anywhere okay" Will told her staring into her eyes

"I love you too" Frankie said before she grabbed her head and closed her eyes as Alex activated the death-anater loosing her balance

Will caught her right before she had time to hot the ground " Frankie I know it hurts but you have to stay awake" "please open your eyes" "baby don't go. I love you so much"

* * *

 

"I found him! I have ollermans location" Jai said over comms sending it to Ray

* * *

It didn't take long before Ray had Alex's dead body laying on the ground bleeding out

* * *

"Hiiii" everyone says watching Frankies eyes open

"Where am I?" Frankie asked

"The hospital, it was pretty touch and go there for a while but you're gonna be okay" Will told her sitting on the edge of her hospital bed

"You did suffer very mild  brain damage" Jai said

" But on the bright side none of us will ever notice" Standish teased eating jello

"That is good news.. is that my jello?" Frankie said

"No I brought this from home" Standish said sheepishly causing Frankie to roll her eyes

"Guys" Will said clearing his throat motioning to the door

"What" Standish said

"I think he wants us to leave" Ray said

"Why?" Standish said at the same time Susan says "This is so cute!! I'm so glad you've both finally got your heads out of your asses and admitted that you love each other"

"Oh right you two are a thing now... I'm really happy happy for you Mom and Dad" Standish said as everyone but Will and Frankie got up and left the room

* * *

"How do you feel" Will asked

"Like someone took a sledge hammer and slammed it into my head" Frankie joked

"Thank you for staying" she said

"I'll always stay" he says kissing her forehead

Scouting over she patted the bed indicating she wanted him to lay beside her which he happily did so putting his arm around her as she hugged his waist lasting her head on his chest

"So tell me about this date you're gonna take me on" she said

"I've already told her you're gonna have to wait and see" he said

"Fine but don't keep me waiting too long" she teased

"Wouldn't dream of it" he told her playing with her hair

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep" she said

"Well it's been a long day... I think we both deserve a nap" he said continuing to play with her hair

" I think you're right" she said

"Wow I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that" he teased

"Yeah well don't get used to it... Now shut up and go to sleep" she says giving him a quick kiss then laying back down in his arms drifting off to sleep

He feel asleep soon after

(To be continued)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of it was mostly already in the show but I promise I'll make up for next chapter which will be their date and also the last chapter of the story :) I hope you all enjoyed... Until next time. Lots of love :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had a little sexual content at the end but nothing to explicit :)

"Okay since you won't tell me where we're going... will you at least tell me how I should dress tomorrow?" Frankie asked Will over the phone

"Wear something casual and I'll give you a little hint by saying 'make sure your shoes are comfortable' I'll pick you up at 11 am" He told her

"Wow that's early for a date... Can't wait to see me?" She teased

"I've been waiting over a year for this date" he said sweetly

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long" she said

"You were worth it" he said

"I'm glad we're not waiting anymore" she told him

"Me too... It's getting really late and we have a big day tomorrow so I should let you get some sleep" he said

"Yeah it is pretty late... Ill see you tomorrow. I love you boo" she said softly

"I love you too honey! Goodnight" he said

"Goodnight" she said ending the call

Falling back on to her bed with a big smile on her face looking forward to the next day

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"You look beautiful" he told her even she opened the door handing her a cup of coffee

"Thank you" she said leaning over giving him a kiss

"You're welcome... So you ready to go?" He asked

"Yep" she said stepping out and locking the door

"So are you going to finally tell me what we're doing today please" she said as they walked out of her apartment building

"Well I got to thinking when we were in prauge about how we never get to just stop and enjoy the view and I know that you don't like making a big deal out of stuff so I figured we could just play tourist for the day" he said with a huge smile on his face

"That sounds perfect" she said smiling widely

"I'm glad you think so" he said reaching to grab her hand praying that she didn't follow through with her promise to break his if he ever tried too

Luckily she didn't she just gave his hand a light squeeze as they walked towards the Brooklyn Bridge

* * *

"You wanna feed the birds? I brought bread crumbs" he said excitedly

"Of course you did you're such a dork" she said laughing

"So you don't want to feed them?" He said teasing

"Yes I want to feed them... I've always loved birds, they're so free, they get to fly anywhere they want. If I had to pick an animal I had to became it would definitely be a bird... What about you?" she said taking some crumbs from a ziplock bag he pulled out of his pocket

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird" he laughed

"Did you just quote 'The Notebook' to me" she giggled

"Yes I did but you automatically knew where it came from which me you can't jugde me" he said

"Of course I knew where it was from you made me watch it like ten times" she said

"Only because you kept falling asleep in the middle of it" he said nudging her shoulder with his

"Not my fault your couch is like a cloud out of heaven" she said

"You talk in your sleep just so you know" he said

"What all do I talk about then?" She asked

"Mostly about how handsome you think I am" he said

"Oh is that so" she went along with it

"Oh yeah you're really into the fact I was an eagle scout" he said 

"Well who wouldn't be? I mean not every boy scout gets moved up to eagle scout... It's pretty impressive" She told him sarcastically

"I know you're being sarcastic but I'm gonna pretend like you're not... You hungry?" He asked

"I could eat" she said

* * *

After they got done eating at 'Miss Ada' they started walking until they stopped in front of 'Coney Island'

"I figured since we never got to ride the ferris wheel in California we could do it here" he told her grinning ear to ear

"Okay I'll agree to ride the ferris wheel only if you agree to not try and hang off it to get me to agree to another date with you" she said making another 'notebook' reference

"You don't want to go on another date with me?" He said showing a little disappointment

"I didn't say that... I just don't want you getting yourself killed before I get the chance to" she admitted

Smiling he reached over to feel her forehead

"What are you doing dork?" She asked

"Seeing if you have a fever... I think you caught the charm virus" he teased causing her to laugh loudly

"Oh God why did I agree to go out with you" she asked

"Because you love me" he said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers saying "And I love you" after he pulled back

"Ah yes that must be the reason... Come on let's get in line" she said pulling him towards the ferris wheel

* * *

They spent the whole day going on ride after ride only stopping to eat pizza for dinner at one of the tents until the amusement parks announced over the intercom they were closing soon

"How is it possible we've been here all day already" she asked

"Time flies" he told her kissing her head "I have one more thing planned"

"What?" She asked smiling

"It's a big surprise back at my apartment" he said making her raise an eyebrow and smirk

"Wow you're very confident aren't you" she said

"That's not what I meant I didn't mean" he stuttered 

"I'm just teasing" she said giggling

"That's not nice" he told her

"When have I ever been nice" she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him

"Well that was pretty nice" he said after she pulled back from the kiss

"It was" she agreed as they starting heading in the direction of Will's apartment

* * *

"I thought you said it was in your apartment" she said watching him hit the button taking them to the roof

"Well technically its just in my apartment building I guess" he told her "okay close your eyes"

"Seriously?" She asked

"Yes now hurry before the door opens" he told her as she closed her eyes even though she couldn't see she could here soft music playing in the background

"Okay walk with me" he said taking her arm and leading her to stand on the middle of the roof "now open your eyes"

"Wow" she said as she looked around to see candles sat all over the place, a carton of ice cream on ice and a blanket with throw pillows on it laid on the ground

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously

"It's beautiful! How did you set this all up" she asked breathless as she looked up at him

"I had a little help... Susan and Ray" he told her

"Dance with me?" He asked holding his hand out

She took his hand as he pulled her closer then layed her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music playing

"Thank you for today" she said

"It was my pleasure" he says kissing the top of her head

After the song ended he lead her to blanket and sat down pulling her to sit in between his legs with her back to his front wrapping his arms around her waist

"So you want some ice cream" he asked

"Yes please" she said softly

Reaching over he grabbed the ice cream and two spoons that was sitting on ice and handed her a spoon

"What kind did you get?" She asked biting her lip

"Toffee" he said grinning

"Ohh my favorite" she said 

"I know" he said as the both took a bite

* * *

After they finished all the ice cream she turned around so she facing him and kissed him

Leaning more into the kiss he cupped her cheek

Pushing him so he was laying completely on the ground he pulled her with him deepening the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair

Rolling them over so he was on top he started kissing up and down her neck making her moan softly

Tugging his hair a little rough causing him the let out a groan as he went back to kissing her lips

Sliding her hands from his hair down his back and pulling his shirt up breaking from the kiss to let her take his shirt off he looked in her eyes seeing nothing but love shining in them

As they shedded the rest of their clothes he grabbed a condom from his pants pocket and rolled it on

"Were you planning for this to happen?" She asked with a giggle

"No but I hoped... And you know being a eagle scout I was taught  'always be prepared'" he said with a breathless laugh

"You are so sexy you know that" she teased laughing into his neck

She stopped laughing when he pushed into her making her gasp and dig her nails into his back

Being with Will was like finally coming home

Like he was the missing puzzle piece she's been looking for 

They just fit perfectly together

She never wanted to be with anyone else ever again

She really hopes he feels the same

"I love you Will" she told him after they finished making love underneath the New York shy

"I love you too! And I always will" he told her smiling causing her too grin and snuggle closer into his chest

(The end)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for reading. Lots of love :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might end it there or I might make it a multi-chapter fic let me know what you think ;) thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)


End file.
